heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plane Crazy
Plane Crazy is a black and white silent Mickey Mouse animated short. It was released in 1928. Though it was the third to be released, Plane Crazy was the first Mickey Mouse cartoon ever to be produced. Plot Inspired by Charles Lindbergh's historic flight across the Atlantic Ocean, Mickey and his barnyard friends build their own plane. After a brief and disastrous first flight, Mickey quickly puts together a new plane and invites Minnie to fly with him. After a wild ride around the barnyard, Mickey finally regains control of the vehicle and turns his attention to Minnie. Though she repeatedly refuses his advances, Mickey kisses her anyway. She then slaps him and uses her bloomers to parachute out of the plane. While distracted by Minnie's act, Mickey doesn't realize that the plane has gone into a tailspin until it's too late and he and the plane crash to the ground. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Caroline Cow *Clarabelle Cow *Barnyard animals Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #1.1: "The Disneyland Story" (edited) * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #28 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.2: "Mickey Landmarks" Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions: Minnie Laserdisc * Mickey Mouse: The Black and White Years DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Black and White * Vintage Mickey * Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Trivia *''Plane Crazy'' was the first Mickey Mouse cartoon released. But the first sound cartoon was Steamboat Willie. *Ub Iwerks allegedly animated this entire film single-handedly. *In this early film, Mickey does not wear his signature shoes or gloves yet. *At one point of the episode, when Mickey's and Minnie's plane is unchecked, it collides with a car. The character who is driving the car is very similar to Felix the Cat. *The short was loosely adapted for the first two weeks of the very first Mickey Mouse newspaper comic arc, "Lost on a Desert Island". *This short's plot was remade for the Mickey Mouse Works short "Mickey's Airplane Kit". *In the television series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey regularly flies the plane from Plane Crazy which he calls the "Toonplane." Gallery planecrazy06.jpg Plane crazy 2large.jpg Plane crazy 3large.jpg Plane crazy 4large.jpg Plane crazy 5large.jpg Plane crazy 6large.jpg Plane crazy 7large.jpg Plane Crazy.png|Minnie gives Mickey a horseshoe as a good luck charm before his flight Tumblr mmv4zo3lnv1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1929-plane-4.jpg 1929-plane-3.jpg 1929-plane-2.jpg PlaneCrazyPoster.jpg|Poster for the 1929 sound reissue. 4750342089 4b9b1a7582 o.jpg Plane-crazy-poster.jpg File0220.jpg File0219.jpg File0218.jpg File0217.jpg File0216.jpg File0215.jpg Filmdaily4748newy 0732.jpg Tumblr n4rvvkc5oC1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n4rvvkc5oC1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n4rvtaQo0Y1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n4rvxdATg81r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n4rvz4CjNB1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n4rvz4CjNB1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n7dsk6dBoD1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n7dsmhIzGp1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n7dslgm5y61r3jmn6o1 1280.png PLANE_CRAZY.png Plane Crazysmsm.jpg Pc125.jpg Pc110.jpg Pc105.jpg Pc103.jpg Pc99.jpg Pc88.jpg Pc84.jpg Pc81.jpg Pc75.jpg Pc73.jpg Pc72.jpg Pc70.jpg Pc69.jpg Pc65.jpg Pc62.jpg Pc61.jpg Pc60.jpg Pc59.jpg Pc54.jpg Pc47.jpg Pc42.jpg Pc35.jpg Pc31.jpg Pc28.jpg Pc27.jpg Pc25.jpg Pc24.jpg Pc23.jpg Pc22.jpg Pc19.jpg Pc17.jpg Pc16.jpg Pc10.jpg Pc8.jpg Screen-shot-2013-07-13-at-4-13-29-pm.png Screen-shot-2013-07-13-at-4-12-44-pm.png Screen-shot-2013-07-13-at-4-12-32-pm.png Screen-shot-2013-07-13-at-4-12-14-pm.png Screen-shot-2013-07-13-at-4-11-24-pm.png Screen-shot-2013-07-13-at-4-11-05-pm.png Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:1928 shorts